


Our Little Secret (Make It Stop)

by Icy_Pants



Series: Little Secrets [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Pants/pseuds/Icy_Pants
Summary: Seen from the point of view of either sans or papyrus. The other is left vague on purpose and can be seen as any of the three skeletons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contains really triggering stuff, so if you missed the tags this is your warning!  
> Like seriously, please read responsibly.

     Hands tracing over his body, feather light yet purposeful. Did the other think he was still asleep? Grabbing, stroking, all these sensations getting gradually stronger. He shivered, small breathy whimpers escaping him as he started to twitch. It was near impossible to make out the figure above him, though it wasn't necessary for him to see to know just who it was. This happened often enough. The covers were pulled further back as the other straddled him, pressing their excited magic together in a way that made pleasure shoot up his spine.

“What a good boy, already hard for me.”

     He gasped, a hand diving under his pajama bottoms to rub at his hip. So they knew he was awake? The other lowered themselves, pressing their rib cages together as they licked at his jaw.

“Quiet now, we don't want to wake them.”

     That was right, their other family member was sleeping just on the other side of the wall. He felt his non-existent gut twist with shame. He couldn't bare the thought of the one through the wall knowing about this. So he stayed quiet like he always did, clenching his jaw and holding back the moans his body betrayed him with. The other pulled his pants down, palming at his magic in that way that made him feel dirty and disgusting. He wished it would be over soon.

     The other pulled back, dropping their own pants before forcefully spreading his legs apart. He turned his head to look at the wall, it was one of those nights. The other took no time for preparation, painfully and quickly entering him while holding his legs apart in an uncomfortable position. He pressed the pillow to his face, muffling a sob. He knew better than to ask for this to stop, to plead; it always made it worse.

“Such a good boy, so tight for me,” the other growled lowly as he hilted himself.

     He felt tears well in his sockets. _Please be quick_ , he thought while biting into the pillow. The other didn't wait more than a moment before setting a brutal pace, making him feel like he would be split in two. He instinctively covered his face, trying to hide from the pain, which only served to anger the other who dug their fingertips into his femurs painfully. 

“Nah-ah-ah, none of that now.”

     He choked on his sobs as he obediently brought his hand away from his face to grip the pillow. The other smiled in an almost gentle way as they slowed their pace, approving of his expression.

“You like it, don't you? You like being my little whore.”

     He closed his sockets as a wave of nausea hit him. This was wrong, he hated it, but he couldn't make them stop, he was powerless. The other pulled out and he nearly heaved a sigh of relief before they moved up to sit on his chest, their magic staring him in the face.

“Open,” the other commanded. 

     He looked up with teary, pleading eyes, though to no avail. He dutifully opened his mouth, forming his tongue like the other taught him to. It wasn't even a moment before he was choking on the other's magic as it filled his mouth, forcing it open to an almost painful degree. He forced himself to breathe through his nasal cavity as his tears fell freely now. The one above him started to thrust his hips while gripping onto the sides of his skull. He tried to focus on the feeling of the sheets below him, the slight friction of it against his bones, to distract himself from the assault to his face and the horrid taste in his mouth. The other grunted as they moved faster, making him gag, before finishing in his mouth. their magic dissipated as they leaned back with a smug grin, watching some of their juices dribble down his chin and mix with his tears.

"Good boy, remember now, this is our little secret," they whispered to him, getting up and pulling their pants back up before leaving.

     He laid unmoving for a few minutes as he listened for the other's footsteps to fade away, and then a few more to be certain they were out of earshot before turning over and sobbing into his pillow quietly. He made no effort to fix his clothing or sheets, just existing for the moment made him feel ill. The one in the other room could never know about this, would never know about this, he would make sure of it. After all, it was their little secret. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't sat down to write anything for about 3-4 years so apologies for poor grammar and the like, I'm a bit rusty.  
> Also sorry that my first fic in years had to be this fucked up piece of garbage.


End file.
